warriorcatsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Enemies
Enemies are animals or spirits that are battled. Normal Enemies There are many normal enemies that appear at a variety of places in the games, some of which appear at random, and others that you choose to fight. They can be fled from. Dustpaw Location: Training Hollow when you are still an apprentice Health: Known Moves: Drops: Longtail Location:Many parts of ThunderClan's Territory Health: Known Moves: Drops: Mouse ThunderClan Warrior Location: the grassy area in the middle of the new Gathering Place Health: Known Moves: Drops: Mousefur OG Location:Many parts of ThunderClan's Territory, Training Hollow when you are a Warrior or Leader NP location: Same as original Health: Known Moves: Claw Slash, Stunning Bite, Medium Heal, Ability to Escape Battle Drops: Pheasant Badger OG Location: ThunderClan's unnamed territories. NP location: Along the Great Journey, Training Ground, area between mountains and new territory Health: 15000 Known Moves: Badger Crush, Remedy, Motherly Softness, Medium Heal Drops: Catnip ShadowClan Warrior/ShadowClan Warrior (Lv.7) OG Location: Shadowclan, Riverclan, and Windclan Territory NP location: New Shadowclan Territory, Grassy area in new gathering place Health: Known Moves: Basic Attack, Stunning Bite, Claw Slash, Claw Shred Drops: Antivenom RiverClan Warrior OG Location: Riverclan and Windclan Territory NP location: New Riverclan Territory, New Gathering Place Health: 1300 Known Moves: Wave Strike, Claw Shred, Claw Slash, Warrior Strike Drops: Fish WindClan Warrior OG Location: Windclan Terrritory NP location: New Windclan Territory, New Gathering Place Health: Known Moves: Warrior Strike, Swirling Winds, Medium Heal, Claw Shred, Drops: Rabbits BloodClan Cats Location: BloodClan Territory, Daily Patrol to Tallpines Health: Known Moves: Bloodclan Blast, Mega Revival, Greater Remedy, Bloodclan Deception Drops: Rancid Mice Mighty Eagles Location: Training Ground, A place in the mountains unlocked after comepleting Cats in Need Health: 11000 Known Moves: Remedy, Talon Shred, Tornado Shred, Mega Heal Drops: Eagle Fox Location: Training Ground, some parts in storyline Health: Known Moves: Drops: Bosses Bosses are special enemies that cannot be fled from. They can also appear as normal enemies. Original Game Graypaw Location: Health: Known Moves: Drops: Longtail Location: Health: Known Moves: Drops: Yellowfang Location: Tallpines Health: Known Moves: Stunning Bite Drops: Clawface Location: ShadowClan Camp Health: Known Moves: Drops: Brokenstar Location: ShadowClan Camp Health: Known Moves: Poisonous Shadows, Claw Shred Drops: Clawface (2nd time) Location: ThunderClan Camp Health: Known Moves: Drops: Brokenstar (2nd time) Location: ThunderClan Camp Health: Known Moves: Poisonous Shadows, Claw Shred, Shadowy Destruction Drops: Leopardfur Location: WindClan Camp Health: Known Moves: River of Rage Drops: Tallstar Location: Battle in Ravine with Nightstar, WindClan Warrior, and ShadowClan Warrior, Daily Patrol to WindClan Territory Health: Known Moves: Tornado Shred, Warrior Destruction Drops: Nightstar Location: Battle in Ravine with Tallstar, WindClan Warrior, and ShadowClan Warrior Health: Known Moves: Remedy, Poisonous Shadows Drops: Rogue Cat Location: Health: Known Moves: Hyper Poison, Stunning Crush Drops: Tigerclaw Location: Bluestar's Den Health: Known Moves: Tiger Crush Drops: Tigerclaw (2nd time) Location: Thunderpath Health: Known Moves: Claws of Destruction, Tiger Crush, Tiger Destruction, Warrior Destruction Drops: BloodClan Warriors Location: Health: Known Moves: Drops: Scourge Location: Health: Known Moves: Drops: Angry Kittypet Location: Health: Known Moves: Drops: New Prophecy Game Angry Badger (Lv.12) Location: Snakerocks Health: Known Moves: Medium Heal, Motherly Softness, Badger Crush, Claw Shred Drops: Catnip Furious Kittypets (Lv.20, Lv.23) Location: Great Journey - Small Twolegplace Health: Known Moves: Claw Shred, Hyper Poison, Stunning Crush Drops: Rats Location: Large Twolegplace Maze Health: Known Moves: Toxic Blast Drops: Mighty Eagle Location: Mountains Health: 11000 Known Moves: Talon Shred, Tornado Shred, Mega Heal Drops: Eagle Sharptooth Location: Tribe Cave Health: Known Moves: Mountain Blast Drops: Eagle Dog Location: Great Journey - Grassy Mountains Health: Known Moves: Drops: Deadly Kittypet (Lv.39) and Killer Kittypet (Lv.41) Location: Twolegplace near ShadowClan Territory Health: Known Moves: Drops: Rowanclaw (Lv.42) Location: ShadowClan Border Health: Known Moves: Status Blast, Depletion, Poisonous Shadows Drops: Mudclaw (Lv.46) Location: Map south of Gatering Island Health: Known Moves: Drops: Deadly Badger (Lv.30) Location: Outside ThunderClan Camp Health: Known Moves: Drops: Catnip Fox (Lv.34) Evil Kittyets (Level 42 and Level 45) 8 Badgers (Lv.30, Lv.12) Russetfur (Lv.33), Rowanclaw (Lv. 42), 5 ShadowClan Warriors (Lv. 7) Hawkfrost (Lv.55) Mountain Patrol Cat (Lv.47) (Possibly wrong name) Terrible Kittypet (Lv.50) Dust (Lv.63) Location: Twolegplace north of Tar's Place Health: Known Moves: Drops: Darkstripe (Lv.47) Location: Wasteland Health: Known Moves: Drops: Tigerstar (Lv.80) Location: Wasteland Health: Known Moves: Tiger Kill, Sap Inventory, Shadowy Rapids, Shadow Drain, Adept Splash, Mighty Heal Drops: Starlight Death Warrior Leader (Lv.96) and 2 Death Warriors (Lv.85) Location: Deepest part of Dark Forest (lava) Health: Known Moves: Status Blast, Killing Bite, Claws of Destruction Drops: Valuable Loot, 90000 EXP, 135000 A 2 Deadly Brown Rouge (Lv.100) Location: Deepest part of Dark Forest (lava) Health: Known Moves: Claws of Destruction, BloodClan Life Steal, Legendary Heal, BloodClan Deception Drops: 2 Valuable Loots, 2 A, 100000 EXP Tar (Lv. 130) Location: Deepest part of Dark Forest (lava) Health: 120,000 Known Moves: Sap Inventory, BloodClan Life Steal, Legendary Heal, Status Blast Drops: 51000 EXP, 67890 A, Valuable Loot Wrath Scourge (Lv.899) Location: Deepest part of Dark Forest (lava) Health: 400,000 Known Moves: Status Blast, Death Blow, Claws of Destruction, Sap Inventory, BloodClan Life Steal, Glacier Freeze, Mega Heal Drops: Reward Gem, 0 EXP, 0 A Category:Enemies